


to our past

by VITRI0L



Series: pain [1]
Category: DreamSMP, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt not much comfort, Sad Ending, Tubbo Centric, but there’s no respwaning :[, dark!Wilbur, death and injury, no beta we die like l’manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26973811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VITRI0L/pseuds/VITRI0L
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo run from the aftermath of the Manberg festival.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: pain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968457
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	to our past

**Author's Note:**

> :(

_death, the only immortal who treats us all alike_

“Tommy,” Tubbo gasped, lungs burning and his body turning numb.

Tommy ignored the way his muscles screamed. He only tightened his grip on his best friend’s arm that the blond was using to try to keep the other upright. He struggled to keep Tubbo’s arm from slipping off his shoulders, but pushed on regardless.

“Tommy,” the brunet said again, voice cracking and full of a quiet despair.

“Tubbo, no... we have to keep moving.”

Tubbo wrapped his free hand around his midsection, feeling the warm, sticky blood soaking through his suit jacket. The pressure sent blinding, white hot pain throughout his entire body. The warm substance coated his entire hand, nausea making his brain short circuit and his vision dot.

Tubbo grabbed Tommy’s uniform with his bloodied hand, weakly tugging his other arm out of his friend’s grasp. To the brunet’s surprise, the younger let him, and Tubbo let his muscles give out.

The ground greeted him quickly.

_whose pity, and whose peace, and whose refuge are for all_

Air won’t reach his lungs, so he lays on his back, hand covering his most severe wound once more. 

Tommy looks down at Tubbo, eyes glowing in the low light of the sunrise. His blue eyes are hauntingly hallow, full of pain, dismally and an eerie calmness. 

“Lay down,” Tubbo whispered, gesturing to the dirt road next to him.

At first, he was sure that Tommy would refuse. The teen wiped one of his eyes in an attempt to stop the cut on his brow from continuing to blind him. Tubbo unconsciously wondered how many injuries the other had. Tommy was strong, and the teen could fight all he liked, but he was still human.

Tommy laid down beside his friend and Tubbo couldn’t help but grin. It reminded him of the days before the war, when they would spend their time in the fields of Dream’s kingdom, watching the bees fly to and from their hives.

“What are you grinning at?” Tommy asked, almost sounding like his usual and curious self.

Almost.

Tubbo broke down then, nausea, guilt, pain and nostalgia suffocating him and strangling the tears out of him. A broken sob slipped from his lips, and the tear tracks cleaning the dirt from his cheeks.

“I can’t believe... he actually did it... I was so scared...” the brunet managed between sobs, the recent events finally clicking in his conscious mind.

“I know, Tubbo,” Tommy replied softly, eyes gazing up at the sky and tone no louder than a murmur.

Tubbo let out another wail, emotions crashing through him as forcefully as a hurricane’s storm. He covered his eyes with his hands, the burning of the tears searing him worse than the puncture in his ribs. 

“I never understood... how bad betrayal truly was... is this how Wil felt, Tommy? Like there wasn’t anything good left in the world??”

Hands tugged Tubbo’s wrists from his eyes and envelope them. Tubbo reopened his eyes and turning his head to look at the blond. Tommy’s crying too, though he doesn’t yell out in pain like his friend does. His sky blue eyes hold the most deep, raw emotion. There was so much in those eyes. Tubbo could have sworn that holding all those emotions in would be unbearable.

“Tommy, are we - are we going... to die?”

“No,” Tommy said seriously.

He spoke with a false conviction that Tubbo heard quickly. The word didn’t waver, but the hands holding Tubbo’s began to quiver weakly. 

“I love you,” the brunet gasped loudly, the heat in his side making his body go impossibly and completely numb.

Tommy turned so his upper body was twisted towards his best friend. A untouched sweetness swam in the blue depths. It made Tubbo feel _so incredibly proud_ of his friend for pulling him from the podium’s debris.

“As do I, big man,” the blond mouthed, breathing becoming more and more uneven.

_the soiled and the pure, the rich and the poor, the loved and the unloved_

Rolling to his side, Tubbo pulled his hands free and crushed Tommy in a final hug with all the strength he could muster. The world was swimming around him, but the burning heat and the shallow rising and falling of the chest below his own kept the brunet grounded.

Tommy’s arms pull him closer as the sun final dipped below the horizon, the sky a deep violet and darkness blanketing the world. Tubbo let out a small laugh, unable to stop the memories from coming back.

All the time they’d spent together, exploring the world, sitting in fields while Tubbo chats Tommy’s ear of about bees, the sunsets they’d watch from Tommy’s home while Mellohi plays softly in the background. 

Those memories were there with them, and Tubbo knew Tommy remembered too. He could tell in the way the younger hugged him tighter. 

Tommy let out a gasping laugh that rang clearly through the night air and was carried through the field by the quiet breeze.

 _I miss his laughter,_ a part of Tubbo thought gently.

_death, the impartial friend_

The world slipped away from them both, taking not only all their pain, but the wonders that had defined their lives. Their eyes shut but they stay in each other’s embrace, stubborn and with an unwavering faith that stay until the end.

The teen’s lives were defined by war and all the pain of humanity. Life graced them gently in death, as it was said that the two died with soft smiles adorning their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> the quote is from Mark Twain, btw
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
